lockwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyler Bridges
Skyler Bridges is a main character on Lockwood. He is portrayed by Cade King. Personality Skyler is witty and headstrong. He has a very aggressive, arrogant and selfish personality. He is also known to be a sarcastic ass but after getting to know him, he tends to be lovable and compassionate. He cares about what his friends think of him especially with his relationships. Skyler is ambitious and likes to do things his way, instead of taking friends' advice. He is openly gay. Biography He was born and raised in Lockwood to his parents Anne Bridges and Peter Bridges. Skyler grew up independently -- not being close to his siblings, or his mother. He is the second born of three children. His mother is a teacher at Lockwood High School and his father was a real estate agent, prior to his passing. Skyler's father passed away when he was only seven years old -- and Skyler became more distant from his family. When Skyler was just a child his father died in a car accident -- crippling his family financially. Skyler worked at Lockwood Bar and Grill when he was fifteen so he could help his mother -- until he stole money, for which Frankie Chandler still holds against him. Despite Skyler's lack of a fatherly figure, he was close to his grandfather, Earl Bridges, who saved him from a dog attack. Skyler met his best friend, Nolan in second grade after being bullied by Zoey for being gay -- in which Nolan punched her to protect Skyler. However, that same year they all were nice to each other despite all that happened. He tends to use sarcasm to lighten the mood although it does not usually work. He started acting in seventh grade -- alongside Aria. Skyler is a junior at Lockwood High School and is initially portrayed to be conceited and annoying. He is attractive, loyal and honest. He can also be very considerate and friendly at times. He is not the best in his academic standing but he pulls off the grades to barely scrape by. Skyler enjoys drama club and watching sporting events to support his friends. He is openly gay and partakes in the Gay-Straight Alliance. Skyler is in an on-again-off-again relationship with Braden. Skyler has an avid interest in drawing and art in general. Skyler is best friends with Nolan and Christian. He is good friends with Liam and frenemies with Frankie. Physical Appearance Skyler has an oval shaped face, with almond shaped brown eyes. He is also thin, athletically built for he plays football. He has brown hair and stands approximately 6' in height. Personality Relationships Christian Rockwell Nolan Bains Frankie Chandler Liam Cummings Romances Braden Jackson Appearances Season 1 = 01/01 *''Pilot'' |-| Season 2 = Trivia *Skyler was non-existent when the show was first created. *Skyler is one of two LGBTQ+ characters initially introduced. *Skyler's favorite color is Black. *Skyler was born September 26 and is a Libra. Quotes Category:Male Category:Main